Ich will nicht weinen: Gokou und Chichi
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in jener Nacht vor den Cell Spielen, wo Son Gokou und Chichi ein letztes Mal vor seinem Tod eine romantische Nacht verbringen


Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte spielt kurz vor den Cell Spielen.  
  
Ich will nicht weinen....  
  
Am westlichen Horizont tauchte die untergehende Sonne ein Wolkenband in rosa Licht. Chichi stand am Küchenfenster und ließ das Messer sinken, mit dem sie gerade eben einen Rettich geschält hatte. Morgen würde es soweit sein. Von draußen hörte sie den herrlichste Klang der Welt, Gokou und Gohan planschten in dem großen Zuber, lachten und gluckerten wie zwei unbändige Kinder. Chichi beugte sich ein wenig hinaus und sah ihre blonden Haarschöpfe über dem Rand des Badezubers auf und ab tanzen. Gohan war zwar schon etwas zu groß um immer noch mit seinem Vater zusammen zu baden, aber heute war eben ein ganz besonderer Abend. "Wird euch das Wasser nicht kalt?", rief Chichi hinüber. "Keine Angst, Mama!", kam Gohans Antwort, "wir machen es uns selber wieder heiß." Chichi seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht leicht, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass die beiden allein durch ihre Konzentration das Wasser zum Dampfen bringen konnten. "Seht zu, dass ihr den Zuber nicht kaputt macht. Sonst dürft ihr euch im Fluss waschen!" "Wir passen auf!", versicherte ihr Gokou lautstark. Mit einem resignierten Lächeln ging Chichi zurück an die Arbeit. Der papierdünn geschälte Rettich musste noch in feine Streifen geschnitten werden. Die gerösteten Sesamkörner verbreiteten einen feinen Duft und der Reis war in drei Minuten soweit. "Das Essen ist gleich fertig!" rief sie hinaus und sog die laue Abendluft ein. Das waren drei herrliche Tage gewesen. Seit langem hatten sie als Familie wieder gemeinsame Ausflüge gemacht. Ein Zischen aus der Pfanne mit den Fleischstücken erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch etwas Koreander hatte darüber streuen wollen. Den Tisch hatte ihr Gokou erst heute in der Stadt besorgt als Entschädigung für jenen, der zuvor zu Bruch gegangen war. Sie gaben sich echt große Mühe, ihre Kraft in Zaun zu halten, alle beide. Chichi stellte die Schüssel mit dem eingelegten Gemüse zwischen die Reisschalen und fragte sich, ob sie nicht noch einen neuen Kuchen hätte backen sollen. Draußen kletterten Gohan und Gokou aus dem Zuber und kippten das Wasser aus. Nur mit Handtüchern und Badeschlappen bekleidet kamen sie zur Haustüre herein. "Wir sollten uns ein richtig großes Bad zulegen Chichi", sagte Gokou und griff nach dem Korb, wo er seine Kleider gelassen hatte. Chichi schüttete die Sesamkörner über das Fleisch, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen. "Das können wir immer noch. Sobald ihr zwei wieder zurück seid, schauen wir, ob sich nicht doch ein größeres Haus ausgeht. Gohan hat kaum noch Platz für seine Bücher und es wäre wirklich nett, ein großes Badezimmer zu haben." "Was gibt es zu Essen, Mama?", fragte Gohan neugierig und schnupperte neugierig. "Zieht euch erst einmal an, ihr zwei, dann könnt ihr zulangen!" Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Chichi hatte ihre Schalen gerade mit frisch gekochtem Reis gefüllt, da kamen sie auch schon aus ihren Zimmern. Frisch gebadet, die Haare gebürstet (obwohl man das den blonden Strähnen nicht ansah) und in sauberen Klamotten sahen die zwei fast zivilisiert aus. Mit äußerster Vorsicht setzten sie sich and en Tisch. "Lasst uns essen!" Sie hatten es doch noch hinbekommen, wie sie ihre Kraft vorsichtig dosieren konnten. Ganz sacht und ohne dass es auch nur einen Sprung im neuen Porzellan gab, hielten sie ihre Reisschalen, um sich in gewohnter Hast ihr Essen mit den Stäbchen in den Mund zu schaufeln. Chichi hatte es längst aufgegeben, Gokou Tischmanieren beibringen zu wollen. Aber Gohan war noch lernfähig, das sagte sie sich jedenfalls tagtäglich. "Magst du nichts essen, Mama?", fragte Gohan und deutete auf Chichis noch randvolle Schale. "Wie? Ach so, natürlich habe ich auch Hunger." Chichi fühlte sich ertappt und nahm sich eilig von dem Fleisch und dem Gemüse. Nein, sie hatte in der Tat keinen Hunger, aber das durften sie nicht merken, die beiden, die morgen aus dem Haus gehen würden wie hunderte Male zuvor. Würden sie auch wiederkommen? Chichi kaute ihre Bissen langsam und gab den beiden Zeit, sich ein Gefecht mit den Stäbchen um die schönsten Stücke vom eingelegten Gemüse zu liefern. Früher wäre sie dreingefahren, und hätte das umstrittene Stück höchstselbst gegessen, nur damit wieder Frieden am Tisch herrschte. Doch heute aß sie nur bedächtig ihre Portion ohne das Gefecht zu stoppen. So viel Leben war in den beiden, soviel geballte Kraft und Energie. Würde sie reichen? Rasch, viel zu rasch waren die Schüsseln leer und Gokou wie Gohan beteuerten, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so satt gewesen wären wie jetzt. Chichi, die kaum ihre erste Reisschale geleert hatte, schimpfte wie üblich über die Kleckserei auf, welche die beiden hinterlassen hatten und schickte Gohan ins Zimmer, damit er die Nase noch für eine Stunde in die Bücher steckte. Gokou hatte indess begonnen, das Geschirr abzuräumen. "Bist du nicht ein bisschen streng?", fragte Gokou und sah nach oben. "Halte du dich da raus", sagte Chichi. "Es gibt ein Leben nach den Cell- Spielen, oder? Das wird für Gohan viel härter werden, als die hirnlose Prügelei mit diesem Monster. Ihr beide habt mir ein Jahr gestohlen, es ist wichtig, dass er gleich beginnt, das wieder aufzuholen." Einfach so tun, als wäre alles beim Alten, als stünde es so fest wie ein Berg, dass Gohan wieder zurück kommen würde. Gesund und bereit, sich dem normalen Leben zu stellen. "Und du brauchst dich gar nicht davor zu drücken", sagte Chichi streng zu Gokou. "Die Zeitung mit den Stellenanzeigen liegt dort drüben. Es müsste dir doch ein Leichtes sein, einen Job zu bekommen. Wir können nicht ewig von den Geschenken meines Vaters leben." Gokou zuckte zusammen und hätte um ein Haar die Schüsseln fallen lassen. "Ist das wirklich nötig?" "Und ob. Gohan braucht auch mal andere Kleider als immer nur Kampfanzüge. Nächstes Jahr sind neue Schuhe nötig und die Schulbücher kosten auch wieder eine Unmenge. Ich habe euch diese Zeit der Vorbereitung gegönnt, jetzt ist es an dir, deinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen." Gokou seufzte und beneidete Piccolo darum, dass er in aller Ruhe irgendwo meditieren konnte. Während Chichi das Geschirr spülte, blätterte er also gehorsam die Stellenanzeigen durch. Seine einzige Qualifikation war Kraft und er konnte außerdem ja auch noch fliegen und teleportieren. Also gute Voraussetzungen für einen Knochenjob am Bau obwohl... in seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er die Stahlträger vielleicht beim Transport verbiegen ... Chichi wischte die letzte Pfanne sauber und holte sich ihren Nähkorb, um sich zu Gokou zu setzen. Bei seinem Anblick, wie er so konzentriert über den Anzeigen brütete, musste sie lächeln. Obwohl Muten Roshi ihm auch Lesen und Rechnen beigebracht hatte, war er alles andere als ein Bücherwurm. Sie wusste, dass allein die kurzen Beschreibungen bei den Anzeigen, für ihn nicht leicht zu enträtseln waren. Mit der Fernbedienung schaltete sie den Fernseher ein. Der bevorstehende Kampf gegen Cell füllte alle Nachrichtenkanäle, es gab wieder mal ein Vorab-Siegerinterview mit Mr. Satan. Chichi konnte dessen hohles Gerede über seine eigenen Unbesiegbarkeit nicht mehr hören und schaltete auf einen der Unterhaltungskanäle, wo ein uralter Liebesfilm lief. Sie nahm das Kleid aus dem Nähkoffer und begann mit kleinen Stichen, den ausgefransten Saum zu flicken. Seit drei Jahren hatte sie sich keine neuen Kleider mehr gekauft, denn die Raten für das Auto und das Haus, das Geld für die Fernschule, auch wenn Gohan derzeit keine Prüfungen ablegte, und viele andere Dinge hatten nach und nach das Preisgeld von jenem Turniersieg gegen Piccolo und Chichis mütterliches Erbe aufgefressen. Große Ansprüche hatte Chichi nie gestellt, sie hatte sich nie Juwelen oder teure Klamotten gewünscht und beim Friseur war sie auch seit Jahren nicht gewesen, alles Geld war nach und nach für das tägliche Leben und vor allem für Gohan drauf gegangen. Mit halbem Ohr hörte Chichi den Filmtext mit. Das Paar verabschiedete sich gerade auf dem Flughafen, die Frau schluchzte und der Mann bemühte sich, sie zu trösten. *Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so einfach weinen*, dachte Chichi und warf einen Blick zu Gokou hinüber. *Doch es wäre umsonst. Er würde sich nie davon erweichen lassen. Die Rettung der Menschheit hat natürlich Vorrang.* Mit einem Mal hatte sie einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge. *Als ob die Menschen so etwas wie Dank zeigen würden. Er ist schon einmal für sie gestorben und was hat es gebracht? Hat sich irgendjemand bedankt? Natürlich nicht. Sie jubeln einem falschen Helden wie diesem Satan zu, machen ihn reich und berühmt und die wahren Helden müssen sich ihr Essen immer noch selbst aus dem See fischen.* Mit einem Seufzer faltete sie das Kleid sauber zusammen und schaltete den Fernseher aus. "Schon etwas gefunden?", fragte sie Gokou. Der hob den Kopf und sah sie mit echter Verzweiflung an. "Ich finde einfach nichts, könntest du mir nicht anstreichen, was du für passend hältst?" Chichi schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist echt unmöglich, Gokou. Aber gut, sobald ihr zwei zurück seid, gehen wir die Anzeigen gemeinsam durch. Jetzt gehe ich mich mal duschen. Bist du so gut und siehst nach Gohan? Ihr zwei solltet heute früh schlafen gehen, damit ihr morgen auch ausgeruht seid." Erleichtert faltete Gokou die Zeitung zusammen. Er war sehr froh, dass Chichi sich um die Probleme des täglichen Lebens kümmerte, anderenfalls hätten die Familie Son wohl in irgendeiner Höhle schlafen und sich die Kleider aus Bärenfellen und Saurierhäuten schneidern müssen. Während Gokou also Gohan vom Lernen erlöste, ging Chichi ins Schlafzimmer, um sich ihr Nachtgewand und frische Wäsche zu holen. Vor dem Kleiderschrank zögerte sie, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und öffnete die unterste Schublade. Dort in einer flachen Geschenkpackung befand sich jenes Teil, das ihr Bulma vor zwei Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte es nie getragen, es war einfach nicht ihr Stil. Heute jedoch ... Entschlossen nahm sie die Schachtel heraus und ging mit ihr ins Badezimmer. Im obersten Regal des Badezimmerschrankes sammelte ein anderes von Bulmas Geschenken seit Jahren Staub an. Chichi wischte den Staub weg und öffnete die blaue Kunstoffbox. Das Parfüm war vor drei Jahren mal der absolute Hit gewesen, eine warme Note aus Vanille und Jasmin. Bulma zog die Nadeln aus ihrem Knoten und schüttelte die Haare, sie schlüpfte ihre Kleider ab und trat in die winzige Duschkabine. Während das warme Wasser auf sie herab prasselte und sie die nach Honig duftende Seife auf ihren Armen verrieb, fragte sie sich warum sie sich nicht hatte in einen erfolgreichen Wissenschaftler oder in einen Banker verlieben können. Jemand, der am Morgen adrett mit Koffer das Haus verließ, am Abend wieder kam, mit der Familie am Wochenende Ausflüge machte und ihr zum Hochzeitstag einen Rosenstrauß schenkte. Bei der Vorstellung Gokou in einem Anzug mit einem Aktenkoffer auf dem Weg in ein Büro, musste sie lachen. Nein, er war so richtig wie er war, mit allen Fehlern und allen Sorgen, die er mit sich gebracht hatte. Der einzige Anzug, den Gokou besaß war jener, den er von Muten Roshi zu seiner Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen hatte und der seit Ewigkeiten in einer Truhe auf dem Speicher des Schlosses vom Bratpfannenberg lag. Sie drehte das Wasser ab und hörte, wie Gokou draußen klopfte. "Gohan ist im Bett und hat versprochen, gleich einzuschlafen!" Chichi, die gerade dabei war, Schampoo auf ihren langen Haaren zu verteilen, rief ihm einen Dank zu. Gokou war schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Chichis lange Haare brauchten zwei Wäschen, ehe sie sich richtig sauber fühlte. Das Trocknen dauerte auch eine halbe Ewigkeit, aber endlich war sie fertig, tupfte sich von dem Parfüm ein paar Tropfen in den Ausschnitt und hinter die Ohren und schlüpfte in das hauchdünne, verboten kurze Neglige aus dunkelgrüner Seide. Die Haare, die sie sonst über Nacht zu Zöpfen flocht, ließ sie dieses Mal offen bis zur Taille fallen. Als sie ins Schlafzimmer trat, saß Gokou mit dem Rücken zur Türe auf seiner Seite des Bettes und sah durch das offene Fenster zum Sternenhimmel, als wollte er sich dessen Schönheit einprägen. Chichi spürte, wie die unterdrückten Tränen ihre Augen feucht werden ließen. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen, noch nicht. Lediglich eine Lampe brannte und tauchte den Raum in warmes Licht. Als Chichi die Türe hinter sich schloss, drehte sich Gokou zu ihr um, eine leichte Bemerkung auf den Lippen. Seine Augen wurden weit. "Chichi ... du ... du bist wunderschön." Chichi errötete. Auf diese Wirkung hatte sie gehofft. "Wie müde bist du, Gokou?", fragte sie unschuldig, trat an das Bett und beugte sich vor, um ihm eine Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Dass dabei der ohnehin nicht sehr sittsame Ausschnitt ihres Negliges tiefe Einblicke gewährte und ihre langen, seidenweichen Haare über seine nackten Schultern strichen tat ein Übriges. Sein Atem ging schneller und Chichi, der die ungewohnte Rolle als Verführerin Spaß zu machen begann, kniete aufs Bett, rutschte zu ihm hinüber und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Ich will nicht weinen, Gokou", flüsterte sie. "Ich will nicht an morgen denken." Gokou atmete ihren Duft tief ein. "Du bist so anders heute, Chichi", murmelte er und schlang seine Arme um ihren zarten Körper. "Du machst mich verrückt." "Das ist gut so, du machst mich auch verrückt, Gokou." Ihre Hände tasteten über seine warme Haut, die festen Muskeln und krallten sich in seinen Schultern fest. "Lass uns diese Nacht zusammen verrückt sein, ja?" Sacht löste sich Gokou von ihr und drückte sie in die Kissen. Mit einer Hand löschte er die Lampe, mit der anderen strich er ihr über die bebende Unterlippe. Der Mond war aufgegangen und sein bleiches Licht sog die Farbe aus Gokous goldenen Haaren und blassgrünen Augen. Er hatte Chichi noch nie so erlebt, sie war sonst immer so praktisch, so bestimmend und schien sich gar nicht ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Ihr Vertrauen in seine Kraft hatte ihm immer den Rücken gestärkt. Doch nun war ihr Blick so weich, offen und verletzlich. Er wollte die Sorge aus ihren Augen vertreiben, die Angst die sie dieses Mal um ihn zu haben schien. Er wusste, sie nahm sich nur für ihn zusammen, für ihn und Gohan. Hilflos zusehen zu müssen wie er wieder Kopf und Kragen riskierte, Gokou wünschte, er könnte ihr das ersparen. Chichi spürte, dass er sich zurückhielt, dass er sich noch nicht gehen ließ. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft, die sie für ihn empfand. Sein Herz schlug nun so heftig wie das ihre. "Ich werde mich nicht mehr lange zurück halten können, Chichi", sagte er heiser als sie wieder zu Atem kamen. "Vielleicht werde ich dir weh tun, als Super Saiyan." "Ich bin zäher als ich aussehe", gab Chichi zurück. "Ich habe nicht um Schonung gebeten, oder?" Der letzte Damm in Gokou brauch und er zog die dünnen Träger ihres Negliges von ihren Schultern...  
  
....................  
  
....................  
  
Später, sehr viel später erwachte Chichi aus einem wirren Traum. Sie wälzte sich herum und horchte in die Dunkelheit. Gokous ruhiger, tiefer Atem gaben ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er hatte sich ziemlich verausgabt, ihr Super Saiyan. Chichi konnte die blauen Flecke an den verschiedenen Stellen ihres Körpers spüren, sein Griff war nicht sonderlich zart gewesen, aber sie war ja keine Mimose, Gott sei Dank nicht. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und im schwachen Licht der Sterne konnte sie die Gokous Gesicht erahnen. So friedlich und entspannt wie er aussah, wirkte er viel jünger, fast so jung wie zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie gegen einander gekämpft hatten.  
  
Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, das sie auf dem Turnier von ihm eingefordert hatte, sie hatten geheiratet, aber immer war die dunkle Wolke des Irrtums über ihr gehangen. Hätte er sie von sich aus um ihre Hand gebeten? Nein, das hätte er wohl nicht. Sie dachte zurück an ihre Hochzeitsnacht und an das Chaos das geherrscht hatte, weil weder Gokou noch sie so recht gewusst hatten, was da auf sie zukam. Am Ende war es zwar schmerzhaft gewesen, aber doch schön, weil er so besorgt, so behutsam mit ihr umgegangen war, als sei sie eine zerbrechliche Kostbarkeit. In jener Nacht, da war sie sich rückblickend sicher, war ihre Schwärmerei, ihre Verliebtheit zu jener Liebe gewachsen, die es ertrug, dass sie stets nur an zweiter Stelle kam.  
  
Oh ja, es hatte Tage gegeben, vor allem um den Valentinstag herum oder ihr Hochzeitstag, wo sie es fast nicht ertragen hatte, all die glücklich verliebten Pärchen zu sehen. In jenem Jahr, da er zum ersten Mal gestorben war und dann wieder, als er im Weltall zurück geblieben war. Wie gerne wäre sie von ganzem Herzen wütend auf ihn gewesen, hätte ihm Egoismus vorgeworfen... doch wäre er wirklich ein Egoist, dann wäre ihr Herz vor ihm sicher gewesen. Jeder seiner Kämpfe eine Schlacht für die Welt, auch für sie und alle seine Freunde. Stets hielt er seinen Kopf hin und sie musste dabei zusehen. Es war leichter die Überglucke zu spielen, die besorgte Mutter, als die verzweifelte Ehefrau. Auch morgen wieder würde sie so tun, als wäre es ihr egal, dass er sich diesem Monster stellte, als wäre nur Gohan wichtig. Sie wusste, dass Gokou das Ungesagte ihn ihren Augen, in ihrem Tonfall hören würde, dass er spüren würde, dass ihre Sorge ihnen beiden galt. Doch sie würde es nicht offen aussprechen, sich nicht an ihn klammern. Als Kämpferin wusste sie, dass jede Quentchen Konzentration zählte, jede Ablenkung und wäre es nur ein kurzes Zögern, weil ihm ihre Tränen, ihre Qual in den Sinn kämen, tödlich sein konnte. Wie immer würde sie ihren Kummer unterdrücken, auch auf die Gefahr hin, wieder mal in Ohnmacht zu fallen, weil ihr Herz es nicht länger ertrug, dermaßen um ihre beiden Männer zittern zu müssen.  
  
Sie hob die Hand und streichelte über Gokous Haar. Die blonden Strähnen knisterten vor Kraft. Gab es denn niemand anderen, der die Welt statt seiner retten konnte? Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, doch da niemand sie sah, hielt Chichi sie nicht zurück. Das Schluchzen, das ihren Körper schüttelte war stumm, so wie die Qual, die sich in ihrem Herzen aufgestaut hatte.  
  
"Sagtest du nicht, dass du nicht weinen willst?" Gokou hatte die Augen geöffnet und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen.  
  
"Stimmt", sie versuchte zu lächeln. "Wie dumm von mir."  
  
"Du musst keine Angst haben, ich werde auf Gohan aufpassen."  
  
*Und wer passt auf dich auf?*, fragte sie sich bange. "Das weiß ich doch", sagte sie laut und wischte sich die Tränen fort. "Ich hatte nur einen schlimmen Traum, das ist alles. Hältst du mich fest?" Sie rutschte zu ihm hinüber und kuschtelte sich an seine warme Brust. Er legte den Arm um sie und so geborgen trockneten ihre Tränen rasch. "Ich liebe dich", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Gokou", flüsterte sie, drehte sich herum und küsste ihn nochmals heiß und lange, als könnte sie ihm von ihrer Kraft geben. "Vergiss mich nicht."  
  
"Wie könnte ich", er drückte sie an sich und bettete seine Wange auf ihre weichen Haare. "Es wird alles gut gehen morgen, versprochen."  
  
Er sah nicht, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und ihre Lippen das Wort "Lügner" formten.  
  
...............  
  
Chichi erwachte lange vor Gokou. Draußen zwitscherten die ersten Vögel im fahlen Morgenrot. Die Welt roch frisch und schien voller Versprechungen zu sein. Chichi löste sich vorsichtig aus Gokous Umarmung, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlüpfte leise in ihre Hausschuhe. Im Badezimmer wusch sie sich die letzten Tränenspuren aus den Augen und klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wach und munter zu werden.  
  
Fertig angezogen schlich sie erst mal in Gohans Zimmer und sah mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, dass er wieder einmal die Decke vom Bett gestrampelt hatte. Er würde es schaffen, ganz sicher. Sein Vater, Piccolo und alle anderen würden auf ihn aufpassen. Ihre Angst um ihn war nicht halb so groß wie ihre Furcht, Gokou wieder einmal zu verlieren. Vielleicht für immer. Leise schloss sie die Türe wieder und ging in die Küche. Sie würden heute das allerbeste Frühstück bekommen, das sie jemals gekocht hatte. Sie krempelte die Ärmel hoch und machte sich dran, die Zutaten für ihre Superpfannkuchen zusammen zu suchen. Ach ja, die Eier müsste sie erst mal den paar Hühnern im Schuppen drüben abluchsen, die sie sich nach ihrem letzten Einkaufsunfall zugelegt hatte.  
  
Draußen ging soeben die Sonne auf. Chichi trat vor das Haus und blinzelte in das heller werdende Licht. Bestimmt lag es nur daran, dass ihre Augen brannten und Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Entschlossen wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, streckte sich und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Ich will nicht weinen", sagte sie laut, suchte und fand Kraft, die sie brauchte, um den beiden mit dem üblichen Gezeter die Sicherheit des Normalen zu geben. "Ich will nicht weinen. Nie mehr. Nicht um ihn."  
  
Ende 


End file.
